A Pokemon Christmas
by animelover627
Summary: A Christmas story full of randomness! But who doesn't like to be random during Christmas? I tend to not be but it depends on if something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas story full of randomness! But who doesn't like to be random during Christmas?**

It was Christmas Eve! The snow was falling and Katerina and her friends were in viniville town for a Christmas party! Everyone was doing their own thing! Ash was at the buffet of foods! Serena was talking to calem and Clemont! Katerina was with Bonnie wrapping the last of the presents! Isaac was with tierno shauna and Trevor watching them chat about!

"Not to be annoyed but how many people are showing up?" wonders Serena.

"Misty...Brock...Todd...Tracey...may...max...drew...Brendan...Dawn...Kenny...Barry...Lucas...Paul...Stephan...Cameron...Bianca...burgundy...iris...cilan...chili...cress...hilbert...hilda...Nate...rosa...that's all!" says Ash.

"Sorry I asked!" says Serena wide eyed.

"As far as Johto goes it was me with Misty and Brock so I think Casey is coming! That's 6 people I don't know! They just stated so many names that I lost track of who's bringing who!" says Ash.

"I'm really sorry I asked!" says serena sweat dropping.

"Ash! We're done with the presents!" says Bonnie.

"Awesome! My friends and their friends will be here soon!" says Ash.

"How many?" wonders Bonnie.

"Let's put up the blow up decor outside!" says Serena.

"I forgot about that!" says Bonnie and runs outside.

"Don't eat everything before they get here!" says Serena.

"Hehehe..." says Ash.

"I see no point in waiting if you are gonna gorge yourself!" says Isaac.

"Well la tee da!" says Ash.

"come on guys! Be happy for once! So what if there's gonna be a crowd here!" says Katerina.

"Come present giving you will!" says Ash.

"What does that mean?" wonders Katerina half glaring.

"25 people are coming! Maybe less! I lost count!" says Ash shrugging.

"Whoopdie doo!" says Katerina.

"How many presents are there?" wonders Ash.

"Emmmm...Tierno...bonnie...serena...you...me...Isaac...Trevor...Shauna...Clemont...calem...Dawn...Brock...may...drew...max...Misty...Tracey...iris...cilan...Kenny...Paul...biancA...Stephan...Cameron...burgundy...chili...cress...todd...that's all!" shrugs Katerina.

"crap! We need to get more gifts!" says ash. "I know I know! I was ready to do Casey's when we ran out of presents...sorry!" says Katerina.

"Give Bonnie Mistys gift! Clemont Bonnie's gift! And the remaining gift to Casey!" says Ash.

"But..." says Katerina.

"Bonnie loves anything cute! from my journey with Clemont Bonnie and serena up to now...she only had Dedenne so I'm sure she will be fine with Mistys gift!" says Ash.

"But it's a-"

"Do it! We only have 2 hours to make sure everything is ready!" interrupts Ash.

Katerina left and went back to the present room and gave mistys gift to Bonnie, Bonnie's gift to Clemont and Clemonts gift to Casey.

"Alright I have to buy for Misty...Lucas...Brendan...Barry...Nate...hilbert...Hilda...rosa! Not sure what they would like though..." says Ash pondering to himself.

Outside...

Serena put up a blow up snowman balloon and penguin balloon with Bonnie's help.

Inside...

a random person walks in.

"Do I know you?" wonders Ash.

"It's me dummy!" says Ash.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

Ryuu changes into Zoroark.

"Ryuu! You're here!" says Katerina happily.

"Who?" wonder Tierno, shauna and Trevor.

"A friend of Katerina's!" says Ash.

"A pokemon that's a friend...when we first met him we thought he was a quiet mischievous boy!" says Isaac.

"That's nice! Old friends...new friends...we have people to buy for..." says Serena.

"Ahhh shit!" yells Ash and runs out the door.

"You need help!" says Katerina.

"If someone wants to come with!" says Ash.

"Me! Me! I wanna!" says Bonnie running out the door.

"Figures..." says Clemont.

"Clemont! Serena! You coming too?" wonders Ash.

"Anywhere away from Katerina!" says Serena.

"We are just friends!" says Katerina. "Lie!" says Serena walking out the door.

Clemont follows Serena.

"Anyone else?" wonders Ash.

"We are good!" says Serena annoyed as she shuts the door and shoves ash and Clemont away.

Bonnie follows.

From window...

"GRINCH!" yells Katerina.

"Don't let it get to you! Serena doesn't like anyone being near Ash! It makes her gloomy!" says Tierno.

"Except friends!" says Trevor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to have fun writing this I wonder if I will get done before Xmas!**

"Outdoor decor?" wonders Shauna.

"Check!" says Katerina.

"Indoor decor?" wonders Shauna.

"Check!" says Katerina.

"Christmas tree?" wonders Shauna.

"Major check!" says Katerina.

"Presents?" wonders Shauna.

"Still working on it!" says Katerina.

"Alright! Just an hour and a half to go!" says Shauna.

"Can we pull it off?" wonders Isaac.

"It all depends on when they come back!" says Katerina.

"Of course..." sighs Isaac.

Calem walks in.

"Where's Serena?" wonders Calem.

"Hmm?" wonders Katerina.

"You know...Serena! My rival!" says Calem.

"OOoooooh Calem! It's rare for a rival to show up!" says Katerina.

"Geee thanks!" says Calem.

"It's a sad day when you have to go Xmas shopping on Christmas party day!" says Isaac.

Moments later...

Ash and friends come back with presents to see Calem. Serena's eyes widen.

"Ca...calem!?" chokes Serena.

"Serena!" says calem.

"Nice of you to come hehe..." says Serena.

"New boyfriend?" wonders Calem.

"Boyfriend?" wonders Ash.

"So the guy beside you admits it!" says Calem.

"Ash and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" says Serena.

Katerina spit takes her drink.

"Since when!?" says Katerina.

"Since I told him of him saving me at camp when we were little!" says Serena.

"Wha!? How come I don't know of this!?" wonders Calem.

"I moved to Kalos after camp! Plain and simple!" says Serena and heads to room with presents.

"Wait...so then..." says Calem.

"She's a lil cookoo in the head!" says Katerina.

"I think she got three pokemon thus far!" says Clemont.

"Three pokemon!? You can't win pokemon battles with three pokemon!" says Calem.

"Not a trainer!" says Bonnie.

"I'm lost!" says Calem.

"She's a trainer just not gym battle wise! Her Fenniken has evolved and she managed to get a pancham and Eevee!" says Bonnie.

"Out of our journey so far Ash has Pokemon of his own too!" says Clemont. "and Pikachu?" wonders Calem.

"Ash's region!" says Clemont.

"Wow Serena needs more pokemon!" says calem in disbelief.

"I can talk on my own!" says Ash.

"so your her boyfriend!" says Calem.

"I do like someone!" says Ash.

Calem put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Someone as in Serena?" wonders Calem staring coldly at Ash.

"No! In my region! Serena...I dunno what to think of her!" says Ash.

"So the thing about you two when you were little..." says Calem.

"That's true! Now she has it that we were meant to be!" says Ash.

"She wont care for me!" says Clemont.

"So the geek cares for Serena?" says Calem.

"You do big brother?" wonders Bonnie.

"I never said that!" says Clemont.

"I'm watching you! if you're near Serena I will make sure your day is miserable!" says Calem.

Clemont blinks.

"Oh...yay." says Clemont.

Calem walks away.

"Hey Ryuu!" says Ash.

"Ya?" wonders Ryuu.

"I wanna test what Calem told us!" says Ash.

"Calem wants to pummel anyone who goes near Serena!" says Ryuu.

"Ya but Serena loves me!" says Ash.

"I can do plenty with her!" says Ryuu, smile widening, takes off to the room with presents.

"But I never told the idea!" says Ash.

"Too late now Ash! he has a plan!" says Katerina.

"When are my friends coming!? Its taking forever!" says Ash falling into a seat.

"Don't turn into a Grinch like Serena!" says Bonnie.

"Huh? im not a Grinch! Im too happy to be a Grinch!" says Ash.

Ryuu walks into the room where the presents get wrapped.

"anyone there?" wonders Serena.

Ryuu jumps to the other side as serena looks behind her.

"This isn't funny!" says Serena.

Ryuu changes into Ash and walks up to her.

"Ash! Don't scare me!" says Serena.

"Wanna hang out or something? I wanna ask you something and I don't want anyone to know!" says Ash(Ryuu).

"Huh?" Wonders Serena.

Ash(Ryuu) takes Serenas hand and leaves the house.

Calem watches as Ash(Ryuu) and Serena head out of his sights. Ash(Ryuu) and Serena get to a park and sit on a bench.

"Serena...I just wanna say that this is an odd destiny!" says Ash(Ryuu).

"Geee thanks!" says Serena looking away fidgety.

"Sad thing is Misty beats me up and you just fawn over me!" says Ash(Ryuu).

"Get to the point!" says Serena.

"Will you Serena...my long time old friend..." says Ash(Ryuu).

"Ya?" wonders Serena.

"Marry me?" wonders Ash(Ryuu).

Serena was taken aback as a smile rose to a grin.

"Well?" wonders Ash(Ryuu). "Yes! Yes! YES!" says Serena.

"Is it that time already! His...errr my friends should be at the house by now!" says Ash(Ryuu) and takes off.

"HEY!" says Serena and runs after.

Serenas house...

Ash was talking to Misty when Ryuu showed up turning back into a pokemon.

"Ryuu?" wonders Ash.

"Bad move on my part!" says Ryuu.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Ash.

"Your marrying Serena!" says Ryuu.

All the color left Ash's face.

"IM NOT MARRYING SERENA!" yells Ash.

Serena shows up.

"You're on your own!" says Ryuu and leaves the room.

"There you are! And you're talking to a girl!?" says Serena.

"Serena whatya talking about? Ash went with you then came back for his friends!" says Calem.

"But he told me...he really told me..." says Serena.

"There's something called illusions caused by pokemon!" says Calem.

"but I felt his hand...he told me...he...ASH KETCHUM!" says Serena.

"I've been here with Misty!" says Ash.

"Ya! He cant keep his mind off of her! hed talk to her for days straight!" says May.

"Zoroark play tricks on people right?" wonders Katerina.

"Ya?" wonders Serena.

"RYUU!" yells Katerina.

Ryuu shows up.

"What did you do?" wonders Katerina.

"Nothing really!" says Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" says Katerina.

"I messed with Serena's head ok! It got boring here!" says Ryuu.

"You messed with my head!" says Serena.

"I was bored then an idea sprang after talking to Ash!" says Ryuu.

"ASH!" yells Serena.

"What? Calem said not to be near you! You still love me for whatever reason you came up with so Ryuu got this idea to wanna marry you!" shrugs Ash.

"Calem said what?" wonders Serena.

"I said no one is to be near you at all times!" says Calem.

"CALEM! They are my friends!" says Serena.

"If one loves you then what will come of us?" wonders Calem.

Serena blanked out.

"We knew each other longer then you did with Ash! No wonder why hes clueless about you!" says Calem, "Ryuu"

Ryuu was confused.

"Id pummel you if you weren't a pokemon!" says Calem.

"So its all cool!" says Ryuu.

"Its Christmas! No one should ruin it!" says Calem.

"Don't get sarcastic!" says Ryuu.

"Any more shenanigans and you cant be here ever again!" says Calem.

"Ya well we need more fun time!" says Ryuu.


	3. Chapter 3

**A guessing game of whos the real ash!**

"Ok everyone! What's a good Christmas game we could play?" wonders Ash.

"Guess the Christmas song?" wonders Misty.

"How many candy canes can we find around the house?" wonders May.

"See how many deer pokemon we can find!" says Bonnie happily.

"Hmmmm toughie!" says Ash.

Ryuu whispers something in Ashs ear.

"Nice! Lets see which me is the real me!" says Ash.

Everyone stares.

"But Zoroarks are tricksters!" says Bonnie.

"That's the whole fun of it! Now everyone close your eyes!" says Ash.

Everyone closes their eyes. Ash goes into another room to change into his xmas outfit then runs out to the others. Ryuu transforms into Ash.

"Alright guys! Open your eyes!" says Ash.

Everyone opens their eyes.

"Ash has a santa outfit on! No fair! We only know you in your journey clothes!" says Bonnie.

Both Ash's laugh.

"Think hard! Which me is the real me!" says Ash.

"The one who isn't smart!" smirks Misty.

"Well duh!" say the Ash's.

"What do you like more having a girlfriend or journeying for pokemon? Hmmmm Ash?" wonders Misty.

"Pokemon are awesome! I'd collect all if I could!" says Ash 1.

"Pokemon are like people so I'd let the pokemon be!" says Ash 2.

"What of the girlfriend part though?" wonders Misty amused.

"What's the point of having a girlfriend! I'll end up adventuring forever more!" pouts Ash 1.

Misty got annoyed.

"And the other?" wonders Misty.

"Uhhh...even if I could choose a girlfriend the others will wanna kill me! There is one person I know I love but could never be with!" says Ash 2.

Misty blushed up.

"Next question!" says Ash's.

"you've done a lot of saving during the regions you've been too!" says May.

"What about it?" wonder the Ashs.

"How can I put this...you know how every evil team wants pokemon to do their bidding?" wonders May.

"Ya?" wonder the Ash's.

"If all the teams of evil up to now were to gang up and take over the world what would you do?" wonders May.

The Ash's went silent.

"Ash this is something you should know!" says May.

"I don't care what the stakes are! If I die for good then I will die with honor! Not that bullshit crap of me being a loser and trying to make everyone like me!" says Ash 1 agitated.

"Ok and you other Ash?" wonders May.

"Even if it means I'll never see anyone again, I'd rather die then be manipulated by scum!" says Ash 2.

"Interesting!" says May.

"Next!" say the Ash's.

"Oh how lovely I am! It's awesome to see Ash again! Him the handsome and me the gorgeous!" says Dawn.

"Ask a question already!" say everyone.

"Oh yes!" says Dawn.

The Ash's stare.

"If you had to relive a region which would it be?" wonders Dawn.

The Ash's think hard.

"Now we will know who's who! Well boys?" says Dawn.

"I know it's not your region! Not to put you down but you worry about your looks and it distracts you from training!" says Ash 1.

Dawn got paranoid.

"None! I'd rather have a break then go on any more adventures!" says Ash 2.

Dawn just sat there shocked.

"Kidding! He may hate your gorgeousness but I don't mind it at all!" says Ash 2.

"Ooook...moving on!" says Iris, "I see you as a kid!"

The Ash's glare.

"Would you consider making a movie where you saved the world again?" wonders Iris.

"How does that pertain to me?" wonder the Ash's.

"Just answer it!" says Iris.

"Who is the heroine?" wonder the Ash's.

"You get to choose between me serena Dawn may n Misty as your bride!" says Iris.

"Sweet!" say the Ash's.

"Now before I get pissed answer the damn question!" says Iris.

"Yes ma'am!" say the Ash 1.

"Whatever you say!" says Ash 2.

"Another movie where I save the day and marry the heroine! My heroine would be someone I've known for quite some time! Someone I know I'll be there for!" says Ash 1.

Misty n Serena got sparkles in their eyes.

"She would save me at all cost as I would her!" says Ash 1.

"Get on with it!" says Iris annoyed.

"The heroine would be Misty! Why? We've been through so much together it was hard to separate! I'd do anything for her even kill myself if I must!" says Ash 1.

Serena just stood there with her mouth open, stunned.

"Thanks Ash...that Ash!" says Misty.

"How about you other Ash?" wonders Iris.

"I'd have to choose Dawn as my heroine!" says Ash 2.

Dawn cheers for Ash 2.

"Reasons being?" wonders Iris.

"Dawn could be from a fairy tale! She has the gorgeous dresses! The most beautiful silky hair! She may as well be in a fairy tale!" says Ash 2.

"How about a real reason? So we can get the questionaire over with before Serena wants to smash the place up! That's if she will do it!" says Iris.

"Ok ok! I mean if we pulled off a fairy tale movie I could save Dawn and take her to a place like no other!" says Ash 2.

"I see well I guess Serena your up to ask Ash something!" says Iris.

"Oh I'll be asking alright!" says serena.

"Picturing in your mind is better then saying it out loud!" sighs Ash 2.

"Alright Ash! Last question! Ready?" wonders Serena.

The Ash's gulp and nod.

"You know and I know you saved me in the forest when we went camping years ago!" says Serena.

The Ashs nod.

"So...which destiny do you think deserves you more?" wonders Serena.

Everything went silent.

"What do we say?" wonders Ash 2.

"It's between all the girls I think yet it would be more toward Misty and her!" says Ash 1.

"I'm waiting!" says Serena.

"Could you clarify?" wonder the Ash's.

"Between all the girls!" says Serena.

"That's easy!" say the Ash's.

"Misty!" says Ash 1. "Dawn!" says Ash 2.

Serena's eyes shadowed.

"I see...Ash can't choose two girls though!" says Serena.

"Alright then? Well judging from our answers who's the real Ash?" wonder the Ash's.

"What about me?" wonders Bonnie.

"You are just a kid! We just started to get to know Ash but your still young!" says Serena.

"I wanna ask Ash something too!" says Bonnie.

"Not now Bonnie! The supposed girlfriends are deciding!" says Clemont.

"Mean!" says Bonnie.

The girls leave the room to talk it out.

5 minutes later...

"Well girls?" wonders the Ash's.

"we've come to a decision!" says Misty.

"who's who?" wonder the Ash's.

"Ash 1?" wonders Misty.

"Ash 1 what?" smile the Ash's.

"Ash 1 is the real Ash?" wonders Misty crossing her arms.

"Is that your final answer?" wonder the Ash's.

"Yes!" says Misty.

The girls nod.

"Ash 1! Ash 2! Show us who the real ash is!" says Serena.

The Ash's look at each other and nod. Ash 2 transforms into Zoroark.

"Ryuu!?" says Katerina.

"I fell for a pokemon!?" says Dawn.

"hehehe yup!" says Ryuu.

"Oh Ash!" says Misty hugging Ash.

"Ryuu the zoroark...that was GENIUS! You almost had us convinced both were Ash!" say the game buds.

"Wait till it really happens then youd realize who the real one is! Now Dawn do you need a hug?" says Ryuu.

"A pokemon hug me?" wonders Dawn.

"Any pokemon can be a person! Though mewtwo isn't a person yet it uses telepathy to talk like one!" says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Dawn.

"It's very confusing! You just gotta get to know them to see why pokemon are like humans! We met a zorua that used telepathy and may we met a lucario that used telepathy! Misty we met Latios n Latios who can transform into humans!" says Ash.

May and Misty nod.

"Don't forget Manaphy who thought I was mommy!" says May.

"I forgot about that!" says Dawn.

"Even the god of pokemon talks! You do not wanna be on his bad side!" says Ash.

"Even entei used telepathy! So do all legendaries talk in some way who knows!" says Brock.

"Lugia used telepathy!" says Tracey.

"Let's say all legendaries can use telepathy! Why else do that grow to like Ash once they meet?" ponders Cilan, "I can't say Zorua and Lucario are legendaries so could they be an exception?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok I get it! I will hang around Ryuu!" says Dawn.

"Yes!" says Ryuu.

"So...uhhh now what? We hardly know some of these people?" says Lucas.

"Having fun is what matters! Do any more games?" says Brendan.

"I'd rather eat now! That game took forever to figure out what we wanted to say!" says Ash.

"Who's cooking?" wonders Brock.

"Clemont Cilan and you could cook! There are a lot of people so the more the merrier to cook all kinds of food!" says Ash.

"I could just laugh at how much you love food Ash!" says Brock.

"And your point?" pouts Ash.

"Haha I'm glad I got to be your friend you little weirdo!" says Brock.

Brock Clemont and Cilan head to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Speaking of Kanto and Johto where are red, green, yellow, leaf, Ethan and Kris?" wonders Brendan.

Lucas shrugs.

Once dinner was ready...

Ash was drooling as he saw how much food there was.

"Hold on you food loving idiot!" says Misty grabbing Ash.

"Awwwww no fair!" says Ash.

"Is everyone here? Everyone needs one plate before foodoholic here devours it all!" says Misty.

Zorodawn and Dawn walk up to everyone.

"Everyone get a plate before drooly here eats it all!" says Misty half annoyed.

Everyone gets a plate leaving some for Ash.

"But im a hungry boy!" says Ash.

"So you say you and that Misty girl were destined to meet? Even if it was on accident!" says Tierno.

"Accident or not! We were always there for eachother till the day I had to move onto the next region without her." says Ash.

"And what of Serena?" wonders Tierno.

"I'm not sure...I mean I did know her when we were little so I guess in a sense we were destined to meet again! But Serena...I don't wanna hurt her feels but she has it in her head we were meant to be yet camp is all I remember of her!" says Ash.

"It's what you want! No one can tell you right from wrong! And you know in your heart that you love Misty! Even respect her in a way! Don't let it get to ya!" says Tierno.

"Hmmmmmm a game where boy and girl kiss under the mistletoe as the winners? But for judging a guy or girl who doesn't know the pokemon characters all that well needs to be a game character which that leaves Lucas Brendan Hilda rosa hilbert calem n Nate!" says Katerina.

"But we know our anime rival so how will it be fair?" wonders Calem.

"Good point!" says Katerina.

"Brock is excluded then!" says Misty.

"HEY!" says Brock.

"Damn perv!" says Misty.

"I am a Connoisseur! Won't I count as a judge?" says Cilan.

"You choose pokemon for people and see if the pokemon-"

"I can do it! I loved the way Ash battled so it's no different here!" Interrupts Cilan.

"I go by how fashionable people look!" says Dawn.

"That's not how this competition works!" says Cilan.

"I'm the one who brought it up so can't i?" wonders tierno.

"Ok twer...I mean everyone! I was walking by when I heard all the commotion! I will be judge!" says James slamming the door open.

"As will I!" says Jessie.

Everyone stared.

"NO AND NO! Get lost!" Say everyone but the game buds.

"I'm fashionable yet I steal the show!" says James.

"And I love getting rid of the competition so there ya go! We are judges!" says Jessie.

"Any problems!?" says Meowth.

"Another pokemon that talks...so that's another exception I guess." as Cilan.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders Meowth.

"Nothing! Nevermind us! I just forgot about you!" says Cilan awkwardly.

"I dread having you guys here but you do help time to time so frenemies just this once?" wonders Ash.

"Ya ya! On with the show!" says Jessie.

"Just do it! It's just one time anyway!" says Brendan.

"Frenemies for life!" says Ash.

"Youre sure?" wonders Cilan.

"What have we got to lose but our pokemon...James may steal pokemon but he's to nice to wanna ruin Christmas! Jessie on the other hand who's to say!" shrugs Ash.

"I HEARD THAT!" yells Jessie.

"Welp all santas get to be on stage!" says Ash.

All the male characters get on stage.

"We all know the fat one would be best but handsomeness qualifies too!" says James.

"why am I stuck with the girls?" wonders Jessie.

"SHOOOSH! you get to pick the girl you want to put somewhere tied up! ok?" says James.

"And I know just the two but can only choose one." says Jessie.

Derek runs into the house.

"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" yells Derek.

"We are doing a santa competition get your santa outfit on!" says James.

"Ri...right!" says Derek.

"FUCK! I forgot about Derek! I was focused on the others! Well...atleast he came!" says Katerina sweat dropping.

Derek grumbles at the fact he keeps getting forgotten as he goes to another room to change. Derek stomps toward the front of the room where the other santas are.

"Now...anyone else showing up? No? Good! Now whos the best looking santa?" Ponders James.

After 10 minutes of thinking it over...(zoroark is in human form)

"It comes down to tierno, ash, the guy who looks like a zoroark, and Derek!" says James.

The other guys slumply go back to the others.

"Out of you four is who I pick ok?" wonders James.

Final 4 contestants nod.

"Derek can go back to the others! Tierno...sorry but you have to go back to the others! Ash or the guy with zoroark hair? Can it be a tie?" wonders James.

"Choose me or ash!" says Ryuu.

"I do hate ash but your a new face! I like how you got your hair to be like Zoroarks!" says James.

"CHOOSE!" Yell ash and Ryuu.

"Let's make it a tie! I really hate Ash but I like the style off zoroarks hair! But both deserve a kiss under the mistletoe!" says James.

"tie it is! Let's move onto us girls!" says Misty.

"Your taking to long to think it out!" says Jessie and shoves James off the chair and sits down, "Ok ladies let's see who gets to kiss who!"

All the girls gather around the front.

"All the girls I don't know! scram!" says Jessie.

The game girls walk to the others.

"Now serena Dawn I tried to take you out of the picture but seems there is a new face here plus I hate gym leaders and Misty of all people like lame water types!" says Jessie.

The girls are unamused.

"New girl! Whatever your names was! Scram!" says Jessie.

"Grinches everywhere!" grumbles Katerina as she goes back to the others.

"Serena since we just got to know each other! SCRAM!" says Jessie.

Serena grumbles as she went back over to the others.

"Ahhhhh Dawn and Misty my contest rival and the twerpette who got under my skin when the twerp started journeying!" smiled Jessie, eyes closed twitching.

Dawn and Misty stare.

"...since mister sensitive couldn't choose who the Santa is to kiss under the mistletoe...Dawn you're the zoroark freaks to kiss and Misty you're the twerps to kiss! K? We good now? Get on with the kissing!" says Jessie shooing them away.

The girls were devastated that Ash had Misty to kiss. Dawn awkwardly smiled.

"Great...it shouldn't be that hard! He does tend to transform into me though!" says Dawn.

"kiss me! What's wrong with a kiss with me?" says Ryuu as he gazed at her.

"As annoying as it is...I'm glad I wasn't chosen!" says Katerina.

"Who'd you wanna kiss?" wonders Isaac.

"It have to be you or Derek!" says Katerina. "Me or Derek? ME OR DEREK!?" says Isaac going from unamused to stunned.

"Then again rivals are technically boyfriend and girlfriend so..." says Katerina.

"I need time to think it through!" says Isaac walking away.

"Fine by me!" says Katerina.

Misty walked up to Ash.

"Misty..." says Ash.

"Ash..." says Misty.

"Been ages!" says Ash.

"Uh huh!" says Misty.

"I love you Misty!" says Ash.

Misty smiled blushing.

"Right back at ya Ash!" says Misty.

Brock hovers the mistletoe over ash and Misty with a long stick. Ash and Misty look up and blush redder.

"Kiss?" wonders Misty.

"Uh ya...let's kiss!" says Ash.

Ash and Misty kissed. The crowd around them awwwwwwwwwed. Dawn walked up to Ryuu.

"This is kinda awkward kissing a pokemon with people around...staring." says Dawn.

"So? Pokemon are people too! You shouldn't feel ashamed to kiss a pokemon! If a person loves a pokemon they should embrace it!" says Ryuu.

"Ri...right! Embrace love!" says Dawn.

Brock hovers the mistletoe over Dawn and Ryuu.

"Shall we kiss?" wonders Ryuu.

"Everyone deserves love...so..." says Dawn looking around the room.

Ryuu kisses Dawn. Dawn blushes up. The crowd around them squealed.

"Lucky you Misty! You got to kiss Ash!" sighs Serena looking down saddened.

"Dawn has to kiss a pokemon!" say some of the girls.

"and?" wonders Misty.

Everyone jumped surprised.

"Latias loves Ash! A trainer! Do you think it's wrong!?" says Misty.

"Well...we...uhhhh..." says Serena not looking up.

"Love comes in mysterious ways! Don't judge what you think is wrong till it happens to you!" says Misty.

"Chill Misty!" says Ash putting his arms around her, "It's a party! No bickering aloud!"

"I'm watching you!" says Misty.

Ash takes Mistys hand and leaves the table.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want something Chrstmasy right?" wonders Katerina.

"I guess we can do Christmas songs?" ponders Ash.

"We are already listening to Christmas songs!" says Katerina.

"Not that! Sing Christmas songs!" says Ash.

"Sing Christmas songs?" wonders Katerina.

"Ya! Using the CD player or radio!" says Ash.

"I go to the song that's playing? I'd rather karaoke but ok!" says Katerina.

"Hahaha! Do you hear yourself?" wonders Ash.

Katerina starred at Ash annoyed.

"Shutting up now!" says Ash.

Ash turns off the radio and puts a Christmas cd in the CD player.

"Time to sing some songs!" says Ash.

"Who's first?" wonders Misty.

"...I guess I'll go first!" says Ash.

Song starts up...

Ash:Children sleeping, snow is softly falling

Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe _[x4]_

Just believe

Ash hands the mic to Misty.

Song starts up...

Misty:Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby, do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you", I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Special

Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice

I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special

"Note to self...we need a karaoke machine." thinks Ash and nods as he pictured it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

May iris and Dawn get up and take the other mics.

Song starts up...

Misty:I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

May:I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Dawn:I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

Iris:And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

All:All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

The three girls giggle. Serena takes Mistys mic as the other girls set theirs down.

Song starts...

Serena:Where are you Christmas

Why can't I find you

Why have you gone away

Where is the laughter

You used to bring me

Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas

Do you remember

The one you used to know

I'm not the same one

See what the time's done

Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here

If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas

I know I've found you

You never fade away

The joy of Christmas

Stays here inside us

Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas

Fill your heart with love

Serena sets the mic down walking away. Clemont follows Serena. Brock takes the mic. Misty covers her eyes.

"Oh god..." says Misty.

Song starts up...

Brock:Sleigh bells ring

Are you listening

In the lane

Snow is glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away is the bluebird

Here to stay is a new bird

He sings a love song

As we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

Then pretend he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man

But you can do the job

When you're in town

Later on

We'll conspire

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid

The plans that we've made

Walking in a winter wonderland

Winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman

Until the other kiddies knock him down

When it snows

Ain't it thrilling

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play

The Eskimo way

Walking in a winter wonderland

Yeah we're walking in a winter

Yeah we're walking in a winter

We're walking in a winter wonderland

Wonderland

Winter wonderland

Misty uncovers her eyes.

"Nothing pervy...thank god!" sighs Misty.


	7. Chapter 7

Brock hands cilan the mic.

Song starts up...

Cilan:Come they told me

Pa rum pum pum pum

A new born King to see,

Pa rum pum pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

To lay before the King

Pa rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

So to honor Him

Pa rum pum pum pum,

When we come.

Little Baby

Pa rum pum pum pum

I am a poor boy too,

Pa rum pum pum pum

I have no gift to bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

That's fit to give our King

Pa rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you!

Pa rum pum pum

On my drum.

Mary nodded

Pa rum pum pum pum

The ox and lamb kept time

Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my drum for Him

Pa rum pum pum

I played my best for Him

Pa rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

Rum pum pum pum

Then He smiled at me

Pa rum pum pum pum

Me and my drum.

Cilan hands tierno the mic.

Song starts up...

Tierno:Have a holly jolly Christmas

It's the best time of the year

Well, I don't know if there'll be snow

But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

Ho ho, the mistletoe

Hung where you can see

Somebody waits for you

Kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas

This year

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas

This year

"Wow everyone needs to be in the holiday spirit..." says Tierno.

Tierno hands Bonnie the mic.

Song starts up...

Bonnie:Ho ho ho.

Ho ho ho.

We are Santa's elves.

We are Santa's elves,

Filling Santa's shelves With a toy

For each girl and boy.

Oh, we are Santa's elves.

We work hard all day,

But our work is play.

Dolls we try out,

See if they cry out.

We are Santa's elves.

We've a special job each year.

We don't like to brag.

Christmas Eve we always

Fill Santa's bag.

Santa knows who's good.

Do the things you should.

And we bet you,

He won't forget you.

We are Santa's elves.

Ho ho ho. Ho ho ho.

We are Santa's elves.

Ho Ho!

Bonnie giggles handing James the mic.

James:You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry

You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list, he's checking it twice

He's gonna find out whose naughty or nice

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows if you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

(So you'd)

Better be good for goodness sake

Better be good for goodness sake

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry

You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows if you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

(So you'd)

Better be good for goodness sake

Better be good for goodness sake

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry

You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

James hands Jessie the mic.

Song starts up...

Jessie:The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Is finding a Christmas tree

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Angry husband:

Rigging up the lights

And finding a Christmas tree

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Man getting over being drunk:

Hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding a Christmas tree

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Exhausted man:

Sending Christmas cards

Hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding a Christmas tree

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Five months of bills!

Sending Christmas cards

Hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding a Christmas tree

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Nervous wife:

Facing my in-laws

Five months of bills!

Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!

Hangovers

Rigging up these lights!

And finding a Christmas tree

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Nervous wife's husband:

The Salvation Army

Facing my in-laws

Five months of bills!

Sending Christmas cards

Oh, geez!

I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!

And finding a Christmas tree

The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:

Whining kid:

I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!

Charities,

And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!

Five months of bills!

Oh, making out these cards

Honey, get me a beer, huh?

What, we have no extension cords?!

And finding a Christmas tree

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

A tired father:

Finding parking spaces

DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!

Donations!

Facing my in-laws

Five months of bills!

Writing out those Christmas cards

Hangovers!

Now why the hell are they blinking?!

And finding a Christmas tree

The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

A mother:

"Batteries Not Included"

No parking spaces

BUY ME SOMETHIN'!

Get a job, ya bum!

Oh, facing my in-laws!

Five months of bills!

Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards

Oh, geez, look at this!

One light goes out, they ALL go out!

And finding a Christmas tree

The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:

A male couch potato:

Stale TV specials

"Batteries Not Included"

No parking spaces

DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!

Charities!

She's a witch...I hate her!

Five months of bills!

Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!

Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?

Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!

And finding a Christmas tree

The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Two men:

Singing Christmas carols

Stale TV specials

"Batteries Not Included"

No parking?!

WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Charities!

Gotta make 'em dinner!

Five months of bills!

I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!

Shut up, you!

FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!

And finding a Christmas tree

Jessie tosses the mic to Paul.

"Fine..." says Paul.

Song starts up

Paul:You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.

You really are a heel.

You're as cuddly as a cactus,

You're as charming as an eel,

Mr. Grinch.

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.

Your heart's an empty hole.

Your brain is full of spiders.

You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch.

I wouldn't touch you with a

Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.

You have termites in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,

Mr Grinch.

Given the choice between the two of you,

I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.

You're a nasty wasty skunk.

Your heart is full of unwashed socks.

Your soul is full of gunk,

Mr Grinch.

The three best words that best describe you,

Are as follows, and I quote"

Stink!

Stank!

Stunk!

You're a rotter Mr Grinch

You're the king of sinful sots

Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots

Mr Grinch

Your sole is a appalling dump heap

Overflowing with the most disgraceful

Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,

Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr Grinch

With a noxious super nos

You're a crooked jerky jockey and,

You drive a crooked horse

Mr Grinch!

You're a three-decker sauerkraut

And toadstool sandwich,

With arsenic sauce!

"I'm going to hurt the person who made this cd!" says Paul.

"What? I chose random Christmas songs! Can't help being a grinch Paul?" smirks Ash.

"Your the most annoying person I ever met!" says Paul.

"Meh!" shrugs Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my half asleep mind coming up with gifts...**

"I ran out of things for everyone to do!" says Ash.

"Dance to Christmas songs?" wonders Misty.

"Dance to Xmas songs? I get party songs but Xmas songs?" wonders Ash.

"News flash Romeo!" says Isaac.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"The presents!" says Isaac.

Ash's eyes widen.

"I got sucked into the fun of having all my friends around that i forgot!" says Ash.

"a lot of people seem to forget things lately!" sighs Derek.

Ash ran to the front of the room and grabbed the mic.

"Before we go and do our own things...and stuff.." says Ash.

Everyone stare.

"ITS PRESENT TIME!" says Ash happily.

"YAY PRESENTS!" says Bonnie happily.

"How do this? Oh ya! I'll call everyone up one at a time! Now uhh first up is Bonnie!" says Ash.

Serena hands Bonnie her gifts.

"2 gifts each?" wonders Bonnie.

"Yup!" says Ash.

"Awesome!" says Bonnie and opens presents.

Everyone watches in glee.

"A Vaporeon and glaceon plush!" says Bonnie.

"Like it?" wonders ash.

"they aren't like real pokemon but just as good to sleep with!" says Bonnie.

Ash laughs.

"Alright second up Max!" says Ash.

Max walks up to get his presents. Serena hands him the gifts. Max opens the gifts.

"A lab coat like a professors and a science set! Awesome!" says Max.

"That's all the kids I guess?" ponders Ash.

"Ok! Third up my fave girl Misty!" says Ash.

Misty blushes walking toward Ash. Serena hands Misty her gifts angered. Misty shrugged it off and opened her gifts.

"Oh my god! A crystal water droplet chain necklace and a plush of you!" says Misty happily.

Ash grinned. Misty hugged Ash.

"You're the best!" says Misty.

"Uhh Mist you can let go now!" says Ash blushing slightly.

5 seconds later...

"Got caught up in the moment!" says Misty stepping away.

"ok! Fourth up is-"

Ryuu runs toward Ash.

"Ryuu I have to call you!" says Ash.

"To late now!" says Ryuu.

Serena hands Ryuu his presents. Ryuu opens his gifts.

"A figurine of Dawn... Not the real one but still good and a remote?" says Ryuu.

"A remote that hypnotizes girls into liking you!" says Ash.

"That's cheating!" says Ryuu.

"Loves harsh! Ya gotta go with what ya can to be happy!" says Ash.

Ryuu breaks the remote.

"Harsh much?" says Ash crossing his arms.

"I want a different gift!" says Ryuu.

"If you wanted a grand gift ya shoulda waited!" says Ash.

"Anyway...fifth up is...brock!" says Ash.

Serena gives Brock his gifts.

"I truly dread this..." says Ash.

"huh?" wonders Brock

. Brock opens his gifts.

"A officer Jenny figurine and nurse Joy figure! I will gaze at them forever!" says Brock.

"Riiiight...since I got a Dawn figure I figured I better get Jenny and joy for you! So...many...figures!" says Ash.

"ummmm sixth up is Brendan!" says Ash.

Serena gives Brendan his gifts.

"But I'm of the-"

"If your a friend of mays you deserve a present!" says Ash.

Brendan stared.

"I wasn't sure if you did contests or gym battles so..." says Ash.

BRENDAN OPENS HIS GIFTS.

"A badge case and ribbon case! Ummmm thanks?" says Brendan.

"Seventh up is Drew!" says Ash.

Serena gives drew his gifts. Drew opens them.

"A shiny stone to evolve roselia and a bouquet of fake roses?" wonders Drew staring at his gifts.

Ash shrugged.

"EIghth up is Dawn!" says Ash.

Ryuu knocks ash down.

"I will give her the gift!" says Ryuu.

"Ok! ok! Do it then not knock me to the wall!" says Ash annoyed.

"Ya! Ya!" says Ryuu.

Dawn just stares shaking her head.

"Can I have the presents now?" wonders Dawn.

"Yup!" says Ryuu and hands dawn gifts.

Dawn opens the gifts.

"A gown like from a fairy tale!" says Dawn.

"And?" wonders Ryuu.

"A crown to go with it!" says Dawn.

"Thanks Ryuu...ummm nineth up is Kenny!" says Ash.

Serena gives Kenny his gifts. Kenny opens the presents.

"An outfit? I was thinking more for contests but then I saw a striped green shirt and pj pants that are also stripped and green...apparently you think I like green!" says Kenny.

"Uh huh!" says Ash.

"Now I see the new contest outfit! geee clothes...thanks I guess!" says Kenny.

"Right...right!" says Ash sweat dropping.


	9. Chapter 9

**More people to awkwardly get gifts for!**

"Tenth up is Paul!" says Ash.

"Should i even be here?" sighs Paul.

"Go!" says Dawn.

Paul walks toward Ash. Serena gives Paul his gifts. Paul opens them.

"Do I look like I need this!?" wonders Paul.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Stress balls for my anger? And a snow globe of pokemon playing together in the snow...how ummm nice!" says Paul.

"You really need the stress balls as for the snow globe you looked like you needed something to counteract your anger!" says Ash.

"Whatever!" says Paul.

"Ok! ELeventh up is Barry!" says Ash.

Serena hands Barry his gifts. Barry opens them.

"Two pokemon?" wonders Barry. "You gave him pokemon?" wonders Serena.

"Well he needs the help! He cant always rely on Empoleon! Sure he has others but it's mostly Empoleon..." says Ash.

"That's awesome! wait...they are both Eevee!" says Barry.

"And? Eevee can evolve with a stone! And out off all eeveelutions up to now you can choose too!" says Ash.

"I shoulda kept my eye on you!" says Barry.

"Well eon is a the end of empoleon so I thought eeveelutions were good for you!" shrugs Ash.

"Well it is more pokemon! Alright! I'll take em!" says Barry.

"Good to know! Twelfth up is Lucas!" says Ash.

Serena gives Lucas his gifts. Lucas opens them.

"Do you even try for us?" wonders Lucas.

Ash shrugged.

"Figurines of the starters...a bunch of stamps that represent each pokemon...you are sad when it comes to presents!" says Lucas.

"Im trying here!" says Ash, "Well uhhh thirteenth up is Todd!"

Serena hands Todd his gifts. Todd opens the gifts.

"A new camera and A PICTURE BOOK! I can do with that!" says Todd.

"Fourteenth up is Tracey!" says Ash.

Serena hands Tracey his gifts. Tracey opens the gifts.

"A new sketchbook and paint?" wonders Tracey.

"You know for drawings you color in!" says Ash.

"I sketch! Remember!" says Tracey.

"Worth a shot!" says Ash.

"FIfteenth up is iris!" says Ash.

Serena hands iris her gifts. iris opens the gifts.

"a crown but im a nature lover!" says iris.

"A lil birdy told me you were a queen of some sorts!" says ash.

"Oh? theres also a Pocahontas like dress like from the movie we starred in!" says iris.

"SIxteenth up is Stephan!" says Ash.

Serena hands Stephan his gifts. Stephan opens them.

"A sweat band and jogging shorts!?" says Stephan.

"First things to come to mind!" says Ash.

Ash looked down at the list to make sure they were going in order and dreaded the next to come up.

"No..no...no!" says Ash.

Every stares.

"S..seventeenth up is...is...Bianca!" says Ash.

Bianca ran straight for Ash knocking him into the wall.

"Ow..." says Ash rubbing his head getting up.

Serena almost laughed handing Bianca her gifts.

"Very funny!" says Ash annoyed.

"What i get? What I get?" wonders Bianca opening the presents.

"Why me...?" wonders Ash leaning on the wall he slammed into.

"Pokemon black 2 game and ds!? Heh?" wonders Bianca.

"Uhhhh ya...so you can play pokemon and live it at the same time hehehe..." says Ash awkwardly.

"Ok!" says Bianca.

"Ok bye!" says Ash shoving Bianca away, "what was I thinking!? Ok! EIghteenth...nineteenth...amind twentieth up the striation bros!" says Ash.

Serena gives the restauranteers their gifts.

"Since Cilan likes grass types I got him-"

"You got me gardening tools...I could have a grass pokemon utopia with these but isnt gardening for girls?" says Cilan.

"Gardening is technically in grassy backyard!" shrugs Ash, "As for the other two..."

"I got fire type figurines!" says chili.

"it hard to buy for type lovers!" says Ash.

"A dolphin water globe!" says cress.

"I ran out of ideas..." says Ash curling up.

"You had the right idea...just unsure of what gift fit who!" says cilan.

Ash was silent. The striation bros felt awkward.

"We could be singing Christmas songs but no! Focus on the Xmas gifts...so many people to give Xmas gifts!" says Ash rocking back and forth.

"How hard did he hit his head?" wonders cilan.

"Very hard if he isn't acting like himself!" says chili.

The striation bros stare at Bianca.

"Hehehe..." says Bianca looking away


	10. Chapter 10

"take ash over to the others! I'll take over!" says cilan. "we better!" says cress and chili and *take ash over to Misty. "Uhhh where were we?" wonders cilan. "22nd person!" says chili.

"right! 22nd up is Cameron!" says cilan. Serena hands Cameron his gifts. "I got the white version of the pokemon game n a ds!" says Cameron. "he must not have been thinking clearly!" says cilan. "imagination is key to fun!" says cameron. "ash...you suck at gift finding!" says cilan.

"errrr...23rd is burgundy...yay!" says cilan unamused. "You don't deserve to be a connoisseur!" says burgundy. "wow people are touchy lately..." Says cilan. Serena hands burgundy her gifts. "a cilan doll! Phooey! And a poorly patched a class badge?" says burgundy.

"oh boy...24th up is hilbert!" Says cilan. Serena gives hilbert his gifts. "-_- the legendaries as figurines and plastic poke balls...really!?" says hilbert. "don't look at me! Ash basically chose the gifts!" says cilan.

"25th up is Hilda!" sighs cilan. Serena gives Hilda her gifts. "ummm...scrunchies aren't gift worthy! And a zekrom plush! You anime people think we don't deserve awesome gifts!" says Hilda. "ash doesn't know the game characters!" says cilan. "well he tried...can't say much but he tried!" says Hilda.

"oh joy...26th up Nate!" says cilan. Serena gives Nate his gifts. "a pokemon Christmas cd and a pokemon poster of black and white! Greeeeeaaaaaat..." says Nate.

"finally the last of unova people...27th up rosa!" says cilan. Serena hands rosa her gifts. "A pink shirt that says hope n black jeans...clothes swell! And a blanket...I guess!" says rosa.

"ash is part of kanto! Why did he skip himself!?" says cilan. "he's in kalos now! remember?" yes serena. "Oh ya!" says cilan. Rosa looks at the shirt "oh! The h has a dark pink background, o is a heart with a purple background, p in a dark pink background and the e is in cursive with a light pink background...maybe white?" says rosa. "sure...moving on!" says cilan.

"28th up is ash! Our awesome yet obnoxious buddy and best friend to all!" says cilan. Serena tosses Ash's gifts at him. "serena gets depressed when girls are near me sure but THAT!?" says ash jumping up. "You did kiss me!" says Misty. "I can't say who my girl is! That was a contest that ended up 2 far away friends kissing under a mistletoe!" says ash. "You know who you love you moron!" says Misty. "Two destinies...brain can't help but to die out from to much thought into who's most deserving..." says ash. Misty sighs. Ash opens his presents. "hmmm?" Says Ash, "serena!" Says ash, "a clay keychain of serena! And a drawing of me from when we we're kids...ummmm ya...Serena got me these or rather made them I guess!" says ash.

"29th is serena!" Says cilan. Serena drops the present in her hands. Cilan gives serena her gifts. "the straw hat I had when I met ash...gave ash...and a fenniken plush!" says serena.

"30th is tierno!" says cilan. Tierno walks up. Serena gives tierno his gifts. "an assortment of cheeses!" says tierno. 

"boredom has reigned over us! 31st is Trevor!" says cilan. Serena gives Trevor his gifts. "candles...simply candles!" says Trevor.

"32nd up is Clemont!" says cilan. Serena gives Clemont his gifts. "a lab coat? And a book on 'how to keep your inventions working' " Says Clemont.


	11. Chapter 11

"33rd is Shauna!" says cilan. Serena gives shauna the gifts. "a DVD version of my tv performance! But I already can do that!" says shauna.

"34th is calem!" says cilan. Serena gave calem his gifts. "a performer outfit! I ain't no performer! I could use it as casual wear though!" says calem. "sure...whatever you say!" says cilan.

"35th is katerina!" says cilan. Serena gives katerina her gifts. "a 3ds and xy game!" says katerina.

"36th up is Isaac!" says cilan. Serena gives Isaac his gifts. "a shirt that says 'who you calling a grinch' and a shirt that says 'Christmas is canceled! Apparently you told Santa you were good all year! He died laughing' " Says Isaac.

"lastly...37th is Derek!" says cilan. Serena gives Derek his gifts. "A candy cane mug and candy cane spoons!" says Derek.

"there's still two gifts left!" says serena. "for us?" wonder James and Jessie. "for Gary and some Casey person!" says serena. "but...but...but..." says James. "well you came uninvited!" says katerina. "it's only fair to give everyone here a gift but us!" says Jessie. "Christmas parties don't always need gift time! This was just one of those gift giving times...errrr..." says katerina. "we aren't always bad!" says James.

"ummm ash what should we...do?" wonders katerina. Ash was over at the dessert table cramming cookies into his mouth. "-_- ash...nows not dessert time!" says katerina. Ash was ignoring. "ash get away from the table!" says katerina. Still ignoring. "grrrrrrrr ASH! Get away from the cookies!" yells katerina. Ash stared at katerina. "ash...Jessie and James need presents!" says katerina. "I only got for the people who were invited!" says ash. "great..." says katerina. "Why is it so important?" wonders ash. "cuz you have a gift for a guy named Gary and your Casey friend!" says katerina. "well they are my friends! Even if they didn't come I still want them to have gifts!" says ash. "and they don't?" wonders katerina. "team rocket is confusing! They try and catch pokemon for team rocket headquarters but time to time they do good! Even if I had gotten them gifts I wouldn't know if they deserved them or not!" shrugs ash.


	12. Chapter 12

Calem looks over at Clemont and Serena.

"Stop worrying about Ash! He has Misty! They were in love with each other before he ever realized he knew you! I don't know much about Misty but they look so happy together! Do you honestly wanna ruin his day!" says Clemont.

"No..." says Serena.

"You have me to be by your side! To comfort you and love you! Destiny do us come together someday doesn't always work! Destinies have a funny way of working or not working for people! Ash hasn't seen Misty in who knows how long and you go and proclaim all this! You are a good friend to Ash!" says Clemont.

Calem walks over to Clemont and Serena.

"Don't say anything! Serena is really worried! Ash has been all over the Misty chic!" says Clemont.

"Serena did you ask ash if he wanted to be yours or did you proclaim it?" says Calem.

"When Bonnie asked if I wanted to be Clemonts lover I said I was taken by Ash!" says Serena.

"Think! Did you do anything for Ash yet?" wonders Calem.

"He's been helping out! I mean when I proclaimed he never said anything!" says Serena.

"So no...love comes in many ways! Ash's heart wants Misty but he respects the fact she's a gym leader and can't go out into the world anymore! Let him be with her! Even if it's just for today!" says Calem, "Destinies are like fates! Two people come together as one! Sadly for you it ended up being Ash and Misty who unexpectedly met in Ash's region!"

"Serena did you ever think of who'd be your boyfriend if Ash denied?" Wonders Clemont.

"No...I want only Ash!" says Serena.

"You don't get that option now who would be your boyfriend!" says Calem.

Serena was taken aback.

"Since Ash is with Misty...rivals seem to end up a couple so I could choose you but like Ash Clemont has been around me for some time now..." says Serena.

"So?" wonders Calem.

"Calem you are my rival and Clemont you suck at inventing! If I had to choose a backup I'd say..." says Serena.

"Think hard! We don't wanna force you to choose!" says Calem.

Serena sighs.

"Clemont your inventions suck but it does get amusing after awhile!" says Serena.

"So me?" wonders Clemont.

"Calem you've been my friend since I moved here!" says Serena.

"Which of us would you choose?" wonders Calem.

"Sorry Calem! Clemonts been by my side as long as ash and it tends to get annoying with what Clemont can invent but he's a nice guy!" says Serena.

Calem pushes Clemont and serena together.

"The geek and the worry wort aye? Ash with a gym leader and you with a gym leader...it was bound to end up that way!" says Calem.

"Don't just put us together! It wouldn't be right!" says Serena.

"Serena! It is Christmas time and you are gloomy! Jsut let Clemont calm you down even though you know in your heart who you truly want." says Calem.

Serena was silent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Down time=conversation time!**

"People are singing! So let's go back to the others and have fun!" says Calem.

"Uh right!" says Serena.

Clemont takes Serena back to the others. calem follows.

Katerina had the mic.

song starts up...

katerina:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Cd ends

"we can leave now! Awesome!" says Paul.

"It is down time now so...leave if you want!" says Ash.

"It is late we should leave!" says Misty.

"No! Do anything but leave!" says Ash.

"I'd rather stick needles in my eyes then be with you!" says Paul.

"Fine! EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO LEAVE JUST LEAVE! We've done enough festivities!" says Ash angrily as he sits on the couch pouting.

Paul and game characters leave.

"I try to have a Christmas party and it seems like I may as well have said screw it! I have lively friends and friends who don't give a damn about anything!" says Ash.

"Paul isn't much of a friend!" says Daw

"It be interesting if this were a sleepover!" says Kenny.

"Wha...what!?" says Ash.

"You know with the lovey dovey couples sleeping to-"

The girls glare at Kenny.

"It wouldn't go all that well for the other girls!" says Kenny.

"well I have Cilan!" says Iris.

"I have Drew!" says May.

"I have three people who go well with me...and by people I mean Kenny and Paul including the pokemon!" says Dawn.

Ryuu gets annoyed.

"Besides Ash who obviously loves Misty more then anything in the world..." say the girls.

"...I wouldn't no who'd I have...it's awkward being with geek boy!" says Serena.

"Hey!" says Clemont.

"I'd choose Calem since he isn't a sorry excuse of an inventor! Especially Ash! I guess my only choice is Clemont! It's gonna be some time till I get used to the fact I'm with him instead of Ash!" says Serena.

"Being with Clemont is like being with me! Gym leader for Ash! Gym leader for you! We both win! Just don't end up like Brock! He may be a pokemon doctor but he's a loner...he doesn't have anyone to love him!" says Misty.

"Sadly..." says Ash.

"I have nurse joy!" says Brock.

"Oh I'm sorry! He works with nurse joy but even she feels awkward when he gets into his moods...if ya no what I mean!" says Misty.

Serena sweat drops.

"Anyone want desserts?" wonders Cilan.

"Ash devoured the cookies on the cookie tray!" says Katerina.

Cilan looked over at the tray and sweat dropped. "P

"So he did..." says Cilan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brock...not now**

Brock hovers the mistletoe over Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty look up then behind them.

"Uhhh Brock...we already kissed!" says Ash.

"all couples deserve a kiss on Christmas!" says Brock.

Ash and Misty look up then at each other and kiss. "One kiss! Woo!" says Brock.

Brock hovers the mistletoe over May and Drew who were talking.

"Kissy! Kissy!" says Brock.

"Wha?" wonders May. May and Drew look at the mistletoe.

"You dirty minded man!" says May annoyed.

Drew put his arms around May and kiss.

Brock hovered the mistletoe over Dawn and Ryuu.

"Its a mistletoe you get to kiss!" says Brock.

"Ki...kiss?" wonders Dawn.

"Sweet!" says Ryuu.

Brock smirks. Ryuu pulled Dawn into a hug and kissed her. Dawn blushed.

Brock hovers the mistletoe over Cilan and Iris.

"Do you mind!?" wonders Iris.

"Brock...I..." says Cilan.

Brock smirks. Cilan and Iris looked up.

"Do it! Do it!" says Brock. Cilan and Iris kiss.

"Four kisses! Hehehe...who do I force to kiss now?" says Brock.

Brock hovered the mistletoe over Clement and Serena.

"Mi...mi...mistletoe..." says Serena.

"Guess we have no choice but to kiss..." says Clemont.

"But I...we..." says Serena.

Clemont took her hands in his.

"Clemont?" wonders Serena.

"Serena...you coulda chose calem if you need a backup!" says Clemont.

"don't rub it in...im still working out the kinks in my mind!" says Serena.

"Kiss..kiss...kiss!" says Brock. Clement and Serena stare at each other.

"Do you really want me or were you just saying that?" wonders Clemont.

Serena kisses Clement.

"You"ll just have to find out!" says Serena.

"Geee thanks!" says Clemont.

Serena walks away.

"That should be all the couples!" says Brock.

"What about me and Bonnie?" wonders Max.

"Youre too young for love!" says Brock.

"Brock! Put down the mistletoe!" says May.

"I love love...no fair!" says Brock setting the mistletoe down.


	15. Chapter 15

**A guessing game to see where love will take them...or not take them**

 **First off I can't tell if the guest reviews are one person or many but from what I can read is that they are hating on me and not the story itself. Since it is Christmas time I am putting up the tree and decor around the house and multi tasking stories. Since I have fun writing I never really cared how any of my stories ended up so if you don't like the story then don't read it. Move onto another story.**

"It is down time so anyone can do what they want!" says Ash.

"Something for everyone to do? Hmmmmm?" ponders Misty.

"Guess if the relationship is worth it?" Wonders Clemont.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

Like say Ash and Misty! Is their love gonna prosper or not?" wonders Clemont.

"That's not a half bad idea!" says Katerina.

"Not for the new lovers!" says Isaac.

"Shut it!" says Katerina.

Isaac went silent.

"Ok who's first?" wonders Clemont.

"Ok if Ash and I were to become a couple where do you think we would end up? Break up or get married?" wonders Misty.

"Break up?" wonders Serena.

"Tough decision! I love Misty but we moved on with our lives! It's been fun today with all my friends but if Misty were to come alone one of these days then you'd see if our love was still there or not!" says Ash.

"May your turn!" says Misty

"Ok! Drew and I are a couple at the moment so where would our love take us? Break up or marriage?" wonders May.

"You two would marry!" says Max.

"Max! I wanted someone else to answer!" says May annoyed.

Max shrugged.

"Dawn guess what? Your turn!" says May.

"Oh uh well I uhhh..." says Dawn.

"Well?" wonder the others.

"If Ryuu and I were to become a couple would we get married or break up?" wonders Dawn starring at Ryuu awkwardly.

"It be a shame if you broke up!" says Katerina.

"Iris...do your thing!" says Dawn.

"Me? I'm not one for love but as crazy as cilan gets would we break up or get married?" wonders Iris.

"Seems everyone wants to get married!" says Isaac.

"How about you Serena?" wonders Iiris.

"Oh boy...ummmmm me with Clemont...oh boy!" says Serena.

Clemont looks over at Serena.

"Given the option would it be best to forget about him or become a couple?" wonders Serena.

"What do you want?" wonders Ash.

"You ash...as a backup Clemont even with his urge to invent but to be with him full time..." cringes Serena, "That's a lot to take in!"

"That's ok Serena! You'll know when the time is right!" says Ash, "Oh that reminds me."

"Hmmm?" wonders Misty.

"Candy cane?" wonders ash handing everyone one.


	16. Chapter 16

"Clemont can we talk!" says Serena.

"What's wrong?" wonders Clemont.

"Alone?" wonders Serena.

"Ok?" wonders Clemont curiously.

Serena brings Clemont to another room.

"Serena?" wonders Clemont.

"Do you really wanna know why I chose you?" wonders Serena.

"I'm over that!" says Clemont.

"Says you!" says Serena.

"What's bugging you?" wonders Clemont.

"I love Ash! It's so nice to be with him again!" says Serena.

"Uhhhh huh?" wonders Clemont.

"Ash does things for everyone...so many people are happy to be with Ash...he didn't even recognize me when we met up..." says Serena.

"You did kinda spring it on him!" says Clemont.

"If I could get to know you better I would have seen so much more then damaged inventions!" says Serena.

"What are you trying to say?" wonders Clemont.

"Clemont you goofy inventor..." says Serena.

"Serena..." says Clemont.

"Don't be mad! I need time to think over who deserves my love more!" says Serena.

"we are all friends here! Ya don't need to worry about anything! When the day comes when you see who truly loves you then tell me if this clumsy inventor is boyfriend worthy!" says Clemont.

Serena starts crying.

"Serena you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up! If you wanna help Ash with all your might then show him why you love him otherwise it's all confusion as we go about the journey!" says Clemont.

"It's stupid to cry around Christmas when all is cheery but if Ash loves Misty then who do I go too? Whered our love end up?" tears Serena.

"Serena...Ssh cares for all his friends granted mostly Misty but if the other girls were given the chance to choose a guy they choose the one who lives in their region! May and drew are from hoenn! Iris and cilan are from unova! Dawn well she's from sinnoh but Ryuu is with her...you get what I'm trying to say?" wonders Clemont.

"With how much Ash travels he won't beable to be with me so I need someone who will always be by my side?" wonders Serena, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't rush it! If you want me then I will do what I can for you!" says Clemont.

Clemont hugs Serena tightly.

"If you end up with ash you end up with a broken heart...try to let me in and see where it takes us!" says Clemont.

"It's not what I planned on but it's worth a shot!" says Serena drying her tears.

"That's good to know!" smiles Clemont.

Clemont and Serena snuggle each other smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think we need to talk too!" says Misty.

"Wait what?" wonders Ash.

"About us and our futures." says Misty.

"Misty?" wonders Ash.

Everyone looked at Ash and Misty and walked away.

"Over the years while you traveled..." says Misty.

"Misty you can tell me anything!" says Ash.

Mistys eyes shadowed.

"What's wrong? You worried about the gym?" wonders Ash.

"No you dingle brain!" says Misty as she leans on Ash.

"Then what Misty? Whered all this come from?" wonders Ash.

Misty tightens her grip on his Santa shirt as tears roll down her face. Ash looked at Misty with concern.

"I must feel like Serena right now..." says Misty.

"Misty! We respect our decisions! Don't make this any harder then it has!" says Ash.

"Then it has...?" wonders Misty.

"...I was so happy seeing you again in hoenn then at my house! Though startled it felt amazing just to see you! Now as I go on in my life journeying...would it be right to become your boyfriend? I'd hate to ruin things for my friends over love! I loved you during our journeys and I'd say I couldn't be any happier then I am in kalos with an old friend of mine and new friends but my heart chose you! Whether it be forever or after my journey here I hope to be with you again someday!" says Ash.

Misty shoves Ash to the floor.

"Hey!" says Ash.

"It couldn't kill ya to call or visit you stupid fuck up of a trainer!" says Misty annoyed.

Everyone stared at Ash and Misty.

"I outta kill you but I won't because it's Christmas time!" says Misty.

"Ok! Ok! Pent up rage won't solve anything!" says Ash.

"Look what I brought for Brock in case of perviness but since we are on the subject...LET ME CLOBBER YOU!" says Misty as she takes out her mallot.

"Look at that...haven't seen the mallet in forever." says Ash.

"This'll be the last time too!" says Misty angered.

Ashs eyes widened as he got up.

"Let me pound the memories back into that skull of yours!" says Misty annoyed.

"No...that's fine..." says Ash awkwardly.

Misty walks toward Ash as he backed away bumping into a wall.

"Misty...what's with you!?" wonders Ash.

"You abandoned me!" says Misty as she swings her mallet.

Ash ducks and slides toward the stairs.

"You wanna see a Christmas miracle? So be it!" says Misty as she chases Ash around the house.

"You gonna free him from her?" wonders Iris.

"Nah!" say May and Brock.

"Ahhh just like old times!" says Brock leaning back in his chair.

"You said it Brock!" says Tracey.

Ash ran out into the freezing snow trying to by some time but she was hot on his trail.

"Here's what you get for forgetting about me mr extraordinaire!" growls Misty.

Ash stared down Misty and tossed snowball after snowball at his feisty best friend. No matter how much snowballs were thrown the mallet acted as a shield.

"You can't hide on me forever!" says Misty as she charges at Ash and swings but nothing happened.

"Wow a mallet! For me? You shouldn't have!" says Ash.

"Gimmee!" says Misty.

"No!" says Ash holding it up high.

"Give me my mallet!" says Misty agitated.

"Not until you give me a real reason for your pent up anger!" says Ash.

"Awwww c'mon ash!" says Misty cutely.

"Tell me and I'll hand it to you!" smirks Ash.

Snowballs were getting thrown at by the friends having Ash drop the mallet.

"Who did that?" wonders Ash.

They spot their friends on the porch.

"If you're gonna toss snowballs at each other clue us in!" says Iris, "Granted this is the only thing I like about winter."


	18. Chapter 18

just as things calmed down...

Clemont and Serena heard noises outside.

"What are the others up too?" wonders Clemont.

A snowball hit a window.

"They are having a snowball fight." says Serena.

"Let's play with them!" says Clemont.

"But..." says Aerena.

"Having fun is the best time for situation like this!" says Clemont.

"It's kinda late to be outside!" says Serena.

"I don't think anyone cares!" says Clemont.

outside...

"Snow pile on Ash!" says Iris.

"Can you get me?" wonders Ash.

"You against all of us?" wonders Misty.

"If I can defeat the teams of evil I can keep away from you!" says Ash.

"You say that yet we have piles of snow balls!" says Misty.

"Ahhhh fuck!" says Ash as he takes off.

"Time to try out my snowball cannon!" says Clemont.

"A whoda what now?" wonders Ash.

"GET HIM!" yells Serena.

Snowballs were shooting at Ash knocking him forward.

"It works! Woooo!" says Clemont.

10...9...8...7...

"Ok! Ok! Boys vs girls! Hahaha! Huh?" says Ash.

6...5...4...3...2...1

Cannon blows up! Serena glares at Clemont.

"It got Ash atleast!" says Clemont grinning.

Ash gets up.

"I should aura sphere your asses!" says Ash.

"Youre going to what now?" wonders Misty.

"Nevermind!" says Ash.

"Alright people!" says Brock.

"Don't even say it!" says Misty.

"If it's boys vs girls wanna make a bet?" wonders Brock.

"I should not have brought you!" says Misty annoyed.

"We are getting nowhere fast..." says Ryuu.

"Clemont when you help...DONT INVENT!" says Serena.

"I have an idea!" says Ryuu.

Others stare.

"To end our Christmas let's make an igloo for everyone to sleep in!" says Ryuu.

"What?!" says Dawn.

"Ok...more for the couples but it is dark out so...yes or no?" wonders Ryuu.

"I'm not a ice type of person!" says Iris.

"it's snow blocks put together to make a house made out of snow!" says Ryuu.

"She has issues with ice pokemon!" says Cilan.

"This is snow not ice!" says Ryuu.

"Snow brings ice and ice is evil!" says Iris.

"And yet you're out here in the snow!" says Ash.

"Snow is frozen water droplets!" says Iris.

"Ice is frozen water!" says Ash.

Ash and iris glare at each other.

"Are we gonna make one or not? Because I'd like to end the party with everyone together with NO BICKERING OR WHINING!" Says Ryuu.

Everyone stares.

"Igloo it is! I mean May got over her fear of pokemon so Iris you have to get over your fears!" says Ash.

"Easy for you to say!" says Misty.

"I save the world! I have no time for fears!" says Ash.

"Your fear is losing friends especially the one closest to your heart!" says May.

Ash backs away.

"Let's make the igloo! We will talk fears afterwards!" says Ash.

Everyone agrees though Iris is fidgety. Everyone gathers up snow to form them into blocks. Soon a big igloo was formed.

"We have to put snow on the openings if you want it cozy!" says Ash.

"How genius! It's big enough for people but we can't all get to the top to hold all the warmth!" says Iris.

"Ryuu suggested an igloo so I assume it's warm!" says Ash.

"No one has a ice pokemon either..." says May.

"Glalie is hoenn so no...sadly!" says Ash.

"Dragonite!" says Misty.

"Dragonite?" wonders Iris.

"It has an ice move right?" wonders Misty.

"Dragonite is aggressive! no!" says Iris.

"ice pokemon...Ice pokemon...mamoswine!" says Dawn.

"Wartortle!" says May.

"We are hopeless if we don't come up with stuff right away!" sighs Ash.

"Mamoswine is bigger so come on out you food hog!" says Dawn.

Mamoswine appears.

"Ice beam the igloo!" says Dawn.

Mamoswine used ice beam covering the igloo with solid ice.

"Awesome!" says Ryuu as he takes Dawn inside.

"Looks like someone's impatient!" says Ash.

"Be glad your not pummeled to a pulp!" says Misty whacking the back of Ash's head.

"Riiiight..." says Ash.

Ash and Misty head into the igloo. Everyone else heads into the igloo but Iris.

"C'mon Iris!" says Cilan as he heads into the igloo.

"Don't be a party pooper!" says Bianca.

"I should not be out here! It's the slip and hurt yourself time of year!" says Iris.

"If you go inside you'd be all alone now come on!" say Ash and Cilan.

"Fine..." says Iris and gets into the igloo.


End file.
